


(when you get back) let me get that.

by jaysgatsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Ohio, Rimming, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, also josh isn't in it until the very end but he Is in it, just felt like i needed to tag that for my own sake, lapslock, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: jaehyun and johnny drive 796 miles from new york city to chicago to spend the holidays with johnny's family. they run into a couple speedbumps on the way there.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217





	(when you get back) let me get that.

**Author's Note:**

> let me just say . do not try any of this at home ok it's not good to distact the driver while ur on a road trip please don't be like these gay idiots.
> 
> anyway. i have a bunch of other fics planned but this one just popped into my mind and i couldn't focus on anything else so i had to write it. the title is from highway to heaven obviously because of course it is.
> 
> also: long hair johnny. like if u cried 
> 
> anyway, enjoy! pls ignore any errors, they'll be fixed soon lol

for jaehyun, life always seemed to be moving so fast. 

it felt as though he could only count moments between graduating high school and signing his first contract with a big modeling agency, like no time had passed at all from his first photoshoot to passing five million followers on instagram. the reality, of course, is that many years of hard work and personal growth had elapsed amid these monumental turning points in his life, but retrospect had blurred the conception of years to the extent that they hardly felt longer than hours. his parents often said it’s just because he’s young and ‘in his prime’, and jaehyun has no reason to discredit their theory, but often he wished he could slow things down and _enjoy_ this time of his life, before he blinks and the glory days are a thing of the distant past; something he can’t do anything but yearn to have once more. 

when he’s with johnny, though, is the one time everything seems to slow down. the world around them moves in slow motion and the young model can forget about everything; about status, about age, about whatever he has to do the next day or even within the next few hours, because there’s something about his boyfriend that decelerates the otherwise expeditive passage of time as it pertains to jaehyun’s life. maybe it has something to do with the way he can feel each and every pound of his heart when he’s in his lover’s presence as it grounds him and sets a steady metronome that keeps the world from reeling uncontrollably and throwing him into the chaos headfirst. perhaps it could even relate to the way johnny is so _relaxed_ and optimistic; so unremitting in his adherence to an apothegm of ‘embrace every moment,’ to make the most of every whit of time they have on earth. johnny’s rubbing off on him, jaehyun thinks. they’ve been together four years, now, so it was only a matter of time.

the idea of sitting in a car for almost thirteen hours would be less than appealing to jaehyun according to any other string of circumstances, but the opposite becomes true when he considers that it will only be the two of them, alone together for all that time. they’d been living in new york city since jaehyun had moved in a year into their relationship, and though the cost of living is near to robbery and the environment isn’t exactly the quiet and quirky cityscape jaehyun had grown up with in connecticut, it’s just _convenient_ for their lifestyle as it currently exists. jaehyun has easy access to most of his modeling gigs, johnny can keep up with his photography and film projects, there’s a rich and artistic culture at the intersection of art and fashion, and they enjoy a sweet, happy little life in their apartment in manhattan. 

unlike jaehyun, however, johnny gets homesick quite a lot, and takes whatever chance he can to book a flight back to his hometown of chicago. every holiday, every summer, every time his mother just so much as suggests that she misses him, the older man is squeezing whatever time he can spare to head home and spend time in the charming little suburb where he became the beautiful person he is now, as well as exploring the lively city he regards with twinkling stars in his eyes. once their relationship started to get more serious, jaehyun found himself accompanying johnny whenever he could, and he’ll honestly never forget the first time he met his boyfriend’s parents, as johnny’s mother had nearly squeezed him to death in the warmest hug he’d ever received (it was exceedingly clear, from that point on, where johnny got … _a lot of things_ from). 

he’d only been to his boyfriend’s hometown a handful of times, at this point — mostly due to his own unrelenting schedule — but this time around, jaehyun had made sure ahead of time that he’d be able to spend the full two weeks with johnny’s family for the holiday season; a feat which included doing photoshoots for any holiday campaigns for his ambassadorships fairly early, and turning down an invite to a fairly esteemed holiday party, among other things. but it was all worth it to have seen the ecstatic grin on johnny’s face when he confirmed that he would be coming along. besides, the suhs are very much family to jaehyun, even if he and johnny haven’t made that official with a marriage certificate. yet. 

they’re taking the car instead of a plane mostly for convenience’s sake. johnny mentioned they’ll be doing a lot of driving around while they’re there, and though his dad doesn’t drive much these days, it feels weird to continuously borrow the man’s car, even if he surely doesn’t mind. while it made sense to jaehyun, he’d also suspected that johnny just wanted to do the roadtrip with him, anyway, while the weather is still mild enough; they hadn’t done a roadtrip together since they’d first started dating, when they drove somewhat aimlessly from new york city and ended up in virginia beach, completely unprepared for the sand and water that they would ultimately end up enjoying, anyway. it had been an intensely romantic and liberating experience, to just get in the car and go somewhere, _anywhere,_ with the person he loves more than anything in the world. they’d gotten so much closer in those seven hours, and jaehyun still believes that trip is what turned their six month ‘anniversary’ into what he hopes will be forever. 

this trip is almost double their first one, but jaehyun isn’t worried about anything, especially not getting bored. he didn’t _love_ waking up at four in the morning to get on the road by five, yet he hadn’t much reason to complain, as johnny would be doing all the driving (since jaehyun literally does not know how) and he could sleep in the car if he wanted to. they’re expected to arrive at johnny’s parents’ house somewhere around seven-thirty in the evening, which would actually be about six-thirty, due to chicago being an hour behind new york. 

he’d slept through the first two hours without even realizing, but as his eyes flutter open and the light of the rising sun floods the windshield, jaehyun hears johnny’s voice greet him so sweetly.

“good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“mm,” jaehyun hums, rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands and immediately checking his phone for the time. “thanks … how’s traffic looking?”

“beautiful, actually. glad we managed to get on the road early,” he chuckles, briefly looking away from the windshield to admire jaehyun’s sleepy deportment. the younger notices his lover eyeing him, balancing his gaze between jaehyun’s face and the road, and a bit of pink starts to stain the shells of his ears. 

“what?”

“nothing,” johnny chuckles, rubbing his thumb against the leather of the steering wheel, “you’re just really cute.”

he had a feeling that was it. with a huff, jaehyun stretches as best he can in the space he’s given, sighing with satisfaction when a few of his locked up joints pop. his boyfriend gives him a different look this time, before darting to check the road signs for the next exit. 

“do you want me to pull over so you can stretch, or pee, or anything?”

“no, i’m fine,” jaehyun answers, chuckling warmly at his partner’s hospitality, “we don’t have any time to waste, really. your parents go to bed at like eight.”

laughing out loud, johnny shakes his head. “i don’t think they’d go to bed before we got there. well, my dad might. but definitely not my mom.”

humming once again, the younger man leans back comfortably into his seat and opens instagram. he gets into really cuddly moods after he wakes up, but he knows better than to try to snuggle up to johnny when the other is driving, as that certainly would endanger both of their safety. nevertheless, his stupid, needy body longs for the firm warmth of his boyfriend, so he twists in his seat to grab one of the pillows they’d thrown into the back, and settles to hold onto that, instead. johnny appears to know exactly what he’s doing, if his sly little smile is anything to go by, but he spares jaehyun the teasing for once. 

after opening his instagram story, jaehyun holds up his phone and angles it until both of them are in the view of the front camera. johnny’s eyes dart to see what he’s doing, and he gives a fond giggle as the younger sports a big smile and v-sign, capturing the moment with his driving boyfriend in the background. both of them are relatively private people when it comes to the eyes of the public, but it’s widely known that they’re in a relationship, and they’re happy to share little snapshots of their time together every now and then. cryptic as always, jaehyun doesn’t add any text to the photo to expound upon where they are, where they’re going or what they’re doing — sometimes it’s more fun to let people come to their own conclusions, he thinks. he posts the photo to his public story, and giggles as johnny’s phone vibrates within half a second. 

“you still have my notifications on?”

“of course i have your notifications on,” scoffs the older, “as if i ever want to miss your beautiful face.”

ears burning hotter, jaehyun pokes his plush lips outward in a soft pout, keeping his eyes on his phone as the numbers of those who’ve viewed the photo steadily climb higher and higher. “my face is almost always right next to you, these days.”

“yeah,” johnny concedes, “but still. i want as much of it as i can get.”

sporting a shy smile, jaehyun leans against the secured door, cuddling the pillow even closer to him. it’s going to be a long ten hours to go, but in the best way imaginable. 

♡

a refreshed sigh spills past jaehyun’s lips as he climbs back into johnny’s car, plopping down comfortably onto the passenger side and scrolling through his phone as he waits for his boyfriend to circle around and settle into the driver’s seat. johnny looks to be rejuvenated and in high spirits as he sits beside his lover, blithely whistling a tune jaehyun recognizes as coldplay’s ‘paradise’ as he gets the engine going. it’s a relief to jaehyun’s worries, as he more than noticed that his boyfriend looked to be toeing the line vaguely separating exhaustion and death once they’d officially passed through ohio. 

“i feel bad that i can’t drive,” jaehyun admits with a pout, incisors sinking into his lower lip, “i’d take over for you and let you nap or something if i could.”

johnny blinks at him, evidently unexpectant of those words. the older gives a smile so warm that it just about melts jaehyun’s fluttering heart, and he chuckles while waving a dismissive hand, though he leans in to press a soft, fleeting kiss to jaehyun’s pouty lips to display that he appreciates the other’s concern. “i’m fine, baby. just needed some coffee, some lunch and some space to stretch my legs. i’ll be good to go the rest of the way.”

not entirely convinced, the younger only pouts as he removes his jacket and tosses it to the backseat. “well,” he murmurs, figuring he has no choice but to accept their predicament for what it is being that right this moment would very much not be a good time to start learning how to drive, “your legs are about a mile long, so i guess that makes sense.”

the photographer laughs heartily, turning back onto the highway to complete the rest of their journey. only four hours to go. “as if you have any room to talk. your legs make up, like, eighty percent of your body, jaehyun.”

“eighty?!” jaehyun scoffs, and johnny laughs even more, “that’s ridiculous.”

“okay,” the older man snickers, “seventy-five.”

playfully, jaehyun reaches over to smack johnny’s arm, which only fuels his boyfriend’s laughter even more. this time, jaehyun joins him, though he’s sure to roll his eyes as he leans back in his own seat, regardless. 

“you know i love your legs, baby,” johnny tells him, and jaehyun feels heat bloom at the sides of his face again, “i love all of your body. you’re _soooo_ sexy.”

“thank you, john,” jaehyun mumbles, licking his lower lip as discretely as possible, “you’re not so bad yourself.” jaehyun knows he looks good; he works hard to maintain his body after all, and he and johnny often go to the gym together, so their mutual fitness is something of a package deal. nevertheless, jaehyun thinks his boyfriend is on another level — johnny’s physique is _unreal;_ he’s built like some kind of greek god, though definitely without the quality of lacking between the thighs. biting his lip again, the younger forces himself to pull his mind out of the gutter, before he starts a fire he can’t put out.

“hey,” says johnny, and jaehyun is relieved to no longer be trapped within his own thoughts à la the bit of silence that had followed their banter, “why don’t you put on the playlist you made? it’s only fair, since i made you listen to mine earlier.”

jaehyun blows little raspberries at that, plucking his phone from his pocket as he connects to the car’s bluetooth, “you say that as if we don’t have nearly the same taste in music by now. i must really be in love with you if you brainwashed me into liking that boring white people band you listen to.”

“coldplay,” says johnny with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, but jaehyun knows that. and he knows that johnny knows that he knows that, given that both of them are smiling wide.

as a finger pokes into one of his dimples, jaehyun giggles, swatting johnny’s hand away. “why do you always drive with one hand? is that even safe?”

“it’s safe if you know what you’re doing, which i obviously do,” says the older man, maintaining his pretty grin, “i like to keep one of my hands free if i can. especially if you’re in the car. you know how much i like touching you.”

a flash of heat burns around jaehyun’s collar at what he can tell had been a _very intentional_ double entendre. he only hums, reaching up to adjust the volume in the car as he hits shuffle and the playlist starts. he doesn’t remember exactly which songs he’d picked as he made it right before bed last night, but hopefully they’re all lighthearted enough to keep him from wanting to perform indecent acts in this car. 

to his relief, the first song that starts to play is ‘boys’ by lizzo, which immediately prompts both of them to start singing and bopping along. 

as the ride continues, jaehyun feels himself start to calm down. he’s thankful to his past self for being smart enough to not choose a queue of sexually explicit songs while he’ll be in a confined space with the sexiest man on earth and _not_ able to touch him — it’s no secret, even to their friends, that they have a very active and intense sex life; in part thanks to the fact that they’re just so endlessly attracted to each other and unable to keep their hands to themselves, and in part thanks to both of them being young and healthy and full of stamina. 

while he seems shy and reserved (and he _is_ those things, upon a first impression), unbeknownst to most, jaehyun has an unimaginable libido. before he and johnny had finally stopped beating around the bush and decided to date, jaehyun had struggled to find a guy that could keep up with him, and keep him satisfied. it had gotten to the point where he’d wonder if _he_ was the problem; if he was expecting too much, and would simply have to settle and get off on his own when his sex drive exceeds his partner’s in order to keep himself more or less ‘happy’. 

but then he started dating johnny; his online friend since middle school who he’d had a massive crush on for much of their lives (and who returned his feelings, though he hadn’t known that for a criminally long amount of time) and who he finally met in person once they started attending the same university in new york city. needless to say, sparks flew the first time they had sex, as jaehyun had _never_ been satisfied by a man like that before, and they just kept going and going and going until jaehyun had lost count of how many orgasms he’d had and they were both beyond exhausted.

even so, while he’s nothing of a prude, jaehyun doesn’t exactly like to discuss sexual matters out in the open — _unlike_ most of their friend group, to his chagrin. it can be embarrassing for him, even when it’s just him and johnny talking about it alone (it doesn’t help that johnny just can’t live without teasing him for more than five seconds, either), and if jaehyun isn’t already strung up and horny past the point of caring or feeling any shame, it can be difficult for him to be unapologetic about his sexual urges, strong as they can be. he finds that there’s not much he really _needs_ to say, anyway, because even if it takes him a bit to catch on at times, johnny can always tell when jaehyun is horny, like he has some sort of sixth sense. it works to jaehyun’s favour and his detriment.

inhaling a deep breath, jaehyun steers his thoughts away from dangerous territory and instead focuses on the song that’s playing. they’ve stopped singing and opt to just relax and listen along as they drive through the sea of cars that seems to go on forever, and jaehyun leans on his hand and gazes out the window as sunmi’s ‘pporappipam’ starts to blare through the car’s speakers. jaehyun finds that it’s the perfect backing track for wholesome daydreaming.

 _“i haven’t had a single drop of alcohol, but i’m tipsy_ _  
__i think i’m getting a bit dizzy_ _  
__if it’s not now, then when? it’s so frustrating,_ _  
__will you just wrap around me and kiss me?”_

jaehyun holds his breath. either sunmi is suddenly in the car with them, or johnny has started singing along — and obviously, when jaehyun turns his head toward the driver’s seat, his boyfriend is indeed sweetly serenading him, possibly without even realizing. both of them love to sing, and are quite good at it, as they’d spent the last hour or so having their own little concert in the car, but to jaehyun, there’s something so intimate and special about hearing johnny sing. his voice is so smooth and low, melding beautifully with the dreamy track that fills the air around them. 

he watches johnny’s pretty, plump lips intently, eyes trained on the way the supple, pinkish flesh catches the light where it shines with a healthy, moisturized glow; he appreciates the beauty of dyed blonde tresses which are tied away from his face at the junction amidst the base of johnny’s neck and the start of his trapezius, as he had been letting his hair grow the past month or so, much to jaehyun’s delight; he admires his long and elegant neck, the tantalizing bob of his adam’s apple when he swallows, the almost-faded marks of a blushing pink and pale purple that he himself had left there just two nights ago, peeking just above the collar of the older man’s sweater. 

_“pporappipam, i like it like it_ _  
__let’s stay together longer, it’s still too early_ _  
__we’re like pporappipam, i wanna explode above the sky_  
 _tonight, night, night, night, night_ _  
pporappipam.”_

when the beat drops, jaehyun realizes he’s in big trouble. _shit._

he swallows hard, trying to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous specimen of a man at his left, but he just can’t help himself. his gaze settles on johnny’s wide shoulders and the way the sweater clings to his body; that irresistibly broad and full chest, his bulging pectorals and triceps … jaehyun thinks of the way johnny holds him, whether they’re sharing a tender and loving embrace or the older is fucking him relentlessly into their mattress, jaehyun feels _untouchable_ in those arms, against that chest, held down and secure by his lover’s ridiculous strength. 

once again, the model feels hot around the collar and at the tips of his ears, which burn so hot he worries they’ll catch fire, effectively making a matchstick out of him. jaehyun takes a deep breath, trying to keep control over his body and will away any unwelcome thoughts, but johnny just won’t stop singing and being gorgeous. how disrespectful of him. 

jaehyun sinks lower in the chair, licking his lips and rubbing his hands down his own thighs. he’s not hard, but if he doesn’t remained focused on willing all his energy to _not_ pop a boner, that luxury won’t last long. either way, johnny seems to notice something is going on with him as the song nears its end and he suddenly stops singing along. jaehyun closes his eyes and purses his lips, cursing mentally. _no no no no, keep singing, ignore me. goddamnit._

“you okay, babe?” asks the older man, his thick and sculpted brows furrowing with concern as he spares a couple glances at jaehyun, when it’s safe to take his eyes away from the highway for a moment at a time. before he can stop himself, jaehyun groans, and that only seems to worsen his boyfriend’s concern. “are you getting carsick?” 

“no,” jaehyun answers quickly, silently reprimanding himself for letting that noise slip, “i’m fine. i’m just … getting a little warm.” it’s a lie; he feels fine — comfortable, even, but he doesn’t want to draw too much of the other man’s attention when he’s like this. 

“i can turn down the heat,” says johnny, “it is getting a little stuffy in here.” so he does just that, and jaehyun rolls up the sleeves of his own sweater, kneading his lips and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs repeatedly. 

“thank you,” sighs the younger, not making eye contact as he keeps his gaze focused out the window. 

johnny hums as if to say it’s no problem, though one of his brows remains quirked as he can likely tell that something’s still _off_ with the younger man. he doesn’t say anything more on the subject for the time being, though, and keeps on driving, likely figuring that jaehyun would ‘feel better’ once the temperature in the car drops a little.

silence encompasses them once more, aside from the music playing from jaehyun’s playlist. the next song starts, and jaehyun feels his throat go dry upon hearing the first few beats of beyonce’s ‘partition’ pulse through the car. immediately, he seizes he phone and skips, ignoring the way his boyfriend gives him an inquisitive look, as jaehyun is usually more than ready to give a full-on performance to that song. to his reprieve, the next song is ‘it never rains (in southern california)’, which gives him a chance to recover from the mere _thought_ of what having to sit through ‘partition’ would have done to him in this state. 

jaehyun’s eyes follow the line of evergreen trees capped with gradually melting snow, mindlessly deciphering the wording on each sign that passes by to remind them that they’re _still_ in indiana, and over two and a half hours away from their destination. _maybe i can ask him to pull over …_ he thinks, running his tongue over his lower lip, which starts to swell from how much he’s been biting it. he risks looking at johnny to see him calmly and contentedly singing along to the 90s r&b track, and subconsciously, he tilts his head and sucks in a breath. _we’re only two hours out … we wouldn’t be suspiciously late …_

no. it would be inappropriate — he’s not entirely sure he can greet johnny’s mother, hopefully his _future mother-in-law_ , after being fucked by her son at a rest stop two hours prior to showing up at her house. what makes it even more frustrating is that he knows johnny would be down to do it; he’d do anything to make sure jaehyun is taken care of, and he has a growing track record of turning jaehyun on at horrible times (both intentionally and otherwise) and suggesting they do something about it right then and there. the most recent incident occurred at taeyong and yuta’s housewarming party, where johnny seriously (that is, in a non-joking manner) proposed the idea of them having a quickie in their friends’ brand new bathroom. 

jaehyun tries to channel that same resolve he had that night where he told johnny he was insane for suggesting that and managed to survive the rest of the party. of course, johnny fucked him senseless once they got home, but they were in the safety and privacy of their own apartment, where it’s acceptable to do such things. 

the model takes another deep breath. once he exhales, he feels as though he can last until they make it to chicago; it’s just a few more hours of driving and greeting everyone at the house, then probably having dinner and gathering around to look at photos of johnny when he was a kid — _fuck._ he might not make it. maybe he should just let go of the idea that he can get fucked any time within the next couple hours, or even have a moment to himself to slip away and rub one out. it could be that he’s just going to have to suck it up and employ a godly amount of self-control so that he doesn’t explode between now and whenever his next moment alone or with only johnny will be. he can do it, right? he’s done more difficult things in life. he’ll be fine. this is fine.

“jaehyun?”

a large, strong hand infiltrates jaehyun’s personal space and settles on his thigh, giving it a fond little squeeze. jaehyun actually wants to cry, right now.

“are you sure you’re alright, baby? you keep squirming, and your face is getting all red. if you want me to make a stop, i can, okay? we won’t be that late.” johnny pouts when jaehyun doesn’t respond and squeezes him again. jaehyun holds his breath to keep himself from whining. “do you feel sick? is it still too hot? i can roll down a wind—”

 _“john,”_ jaehyun snaps, frustrated and irritated and _horny,_ “i told you, i’m _fine.”_

by the time the younger pulls himself together enough to realize what he had just done, it’s already too late. johnny’s pulled away, looking both surprised and hurt by the outburst, his pretty eyes sagging a little and lips parted in despondent shock, and jaehyun immediately wants to get out of the car and walk into oncoming traffic. there was no reason for him to be an asshole about it, even if he didn’t mean to — johnny was just trying to help him. 

“baby, i’m sorry,” jaehyun sighs guiltily, rubbing at his temples and pushing his hair back, away from his face. “i didn’t mean to yell at you, i just …” 

“it’s okay,” says johnny, and his tone has changed. jaehyun looks at him again to see that his expression has entirely changed; lips angled in a smirk beaming with knowing smugness, and eyes curtained just the same, painting a shit-eating expression, “i know what’s _really_ wrong, now.”

jaehyun’s eyes widen, and he swallows hard without realizing it. that look on johnny’s face goes straight to his groin — the other man looks _so_ sexy like that, when he’s cocky and ready to tease. the younger curls slightly in his seat, fidgeting like a restless toddler and crossing his legs in attempt to hide his _growing_ problem. “w-what are you talking about?” he attempts to feign innocence, but his voice falters in a slight whimper, and he looks away, willing himself to maintain steady breaths. 

the photographer’s taunting expression persists, and jaehyun feels like a mouse in the gaze of a hawk. he dares to look at johnny’s face again, just in time to see the other lick his _sinfully_ pretty lips, and he feels like his whole stomach has turned to jello. 

“you’re horny.”

it feels like a gun just went off when johnny says that, and jaehyun’s in too much shock to know if he’s been shot or not. he shouldn’t be surprised to be called out; he knows that johnny always catches on sooner or later, but his blood is pumping too fast to subdue the rush of adrenaline at being caught and having nowhere to run and no way to hide. still, he stubbornly holds onto whatever’s left of his resolve, though he feels hot all over and his cock is starting to pulse between his thighs. “no, i’m not,” he argues, averting his gaze once more. his brain feels fuzzy, and he can’t even read the road signs anymore. 

“yes, you are,” his boyfriend challenges him, his certainty of his rightness displayed clearly across his smirking countenance, “i knew something was up when you skipped that song. i can see it in your eyes, now. you’re thinking about getting fucked.”

“i’m not.”

“if you’re not, then uncross your legs.”

jaehyun bites his lip, taking in a shaky breath. “no.”

“why not, if you’ve got nothing to hide?”

“i’m just comfortable like this. shut up.” he means to sound more severe, but jaehyun knows he just sounds like a stubborn, whiny brat. he can’t help it, honestly — he’s practically useless like this. all he can think about is dick. _johnny’s dick,_ to be specific. 

“you want me to touch you, baby?” johnny asks him, voice sinfully low, “you want me to play with your cute little nipples? or do you want me to touch your pretty pink dick, and put my fingers in your needy little hole?”

“johnny,” jaehyun whimpers, involuntarily squirming in his seat once again, and bouncing his thigh rapidly, “stop it.”

“i wish i could do that for you, baby. but the next rest stop isn’t for a while, and we’re making good time, the way we’re going now …” the older man’s tongue drags over his plump lower lip once again, and jaehyun can feel himself starting to leak, just by looking at him, and listening to his voice talk to him like that. “i don’t want you to suffer for so long, though. you should just touch yourself until you cum.”

the younger gapes at johnny, blinking at him in sheer disbelief. he almost thinks he didn’t hear him correctly. “are you crazy? what if — what if i make a mess? what if someone _sees?_ we’re not alone on the road, you know.”

“wouldn’t be the first mess we’ve made in here. and what are the chances you’ll see any of these people ever again?” johnny asks him, a slight laugh in his voice, “come on, baby, it’ll be hot. and you’ll feel better. you can put up the curtain, if you want.”

“no,” jaehyun rigidly refuses, mortified when he catches a glimpse of his reflection in the side mirror and his face is almost entirely pink, “i’m not doing that. absolutely not.” he crosses his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes as he looks at his menace of a boyfriend, “we’re literally seeing your parents in two hours. how could you even suggest that?”

johnny rolls his eyes. “they don’t have to know. we’ve literally had sex in their house, while they were home. did you forget that?” 

if it’s even possible, jaehyun only blushes darker, declining to reply. 

“you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, baby,” says johnny, raising both his eyebrows in a way that makes jaehyun want to punch him and then kiss him senseless, in that order, “i’m just offering a solution to your problem.”

the younger man only sits there for a moment, unmoving in response to his lover’s words. he hates that he’s actually considering it. johnny is right, damn him — he _will_ feel better, and this problem will go away much quicker than it would if he decided to wait until johnny’s parents had gone to sleep and they were alone and could have relatively risk-free sex. and nobody has to know. _jaehyun_ will know, and he’ll have to remember the fact that he did this for the rest of his life, but at this point, he’s so desperate to cum that that’s a sacrifice he is willing to make. 

“i hate you,” jaehyun grumbles, opening the glove compartment to find the curtains folded up and pushed toward the back, as johnny rarely ever uses them. he unravels one and clips it into place, making sure the window is covered so no one has an immediate view of what he’s about to do. “you’re a bad influence,” jaehyun tells him as he reclines the seat a little, spreading his legs and starting to palm himself over his pants, “you’re always putting bad ideas in my head.”

johnny chuckles at jaehyun’s accusations, watching traffic and taking note of the road signs to make sure they’re still on the right track, “i’m not the one who got horny in the first place. pretty sure that was you, baby.”

“it’s your fault,” whines the model, “what do you have to be so fucking _hot_ for?”

“oh, baby,” johnny answers, voice low, “i could ask you the same thing.”

taking in a shaky breath, jaehyun hastily loosens his belt and pulls down his zipper, wanting this over with as quickly as possible. he shimmies his pants and briefs down his thighs, sighing deeply with relief when his hard cock pops out, curved and leaking and ready to go. he can feel johnny looking at him, and as he glances down at his own lap, jaehyun can’t deny that johnny is always right to say he’s got a pretty dick. 

it feels weird to be exposed in the car while it’s still moving, but jaehyun gets into a rhythm pretty quickly nonetheless. he wraps his hand around himself, stroking evenly up and down the length of his shaft and continuously letting out little sighs and moans at the intersection of pleasure and relief. he thinks about johnny touching him like this, and imagines it’s his lover’s hand instead, even if his own is a bit too small to feel like the real deal. once he gets deep enough into the mood, though, he thinks it hardly matters. he rubs over his sensitive tip, playing with the slit and moaning softly as he spreads his own precum over the reddening head. it sounds _wet,_ he can _hear it,_ and he’d be mortified that this looks and sounds like something out of a porno if he wasn’t already so far gone. he just now realizes that the music has stopped. 

“mm, john,” jaehyun moans, stroking himself a little faster and pausing only to thumb over his slit. he’s leaking so much that his juices cascade down his shaft and make the stroke even slicker, and it’s around that time that he starts to fuck up into his hand, his moans getting deeper and throatier as he tries to bring himself closer to the edge. “fuck, it feels — it’s so good.”

“yeah, baby,” johnny replies, nipping his lower lip as he steals a glance as his gorgeous lover, so needy just thinking of him, “i can hear it. sounds so sweet.”

“i wish it was you,” the younger says mindlessly, “i wish it was you touching me … fuck, i want you to fuck me, so bad.”

“i know, jaehyunnie,” he sighs, his hand pressing over his own lap, palming at the bulge that’s raising between his legs, “i wish i could. i’d fuck you so good, and so deep, until you couldn’t take it any more.” 

jaehyun whines, moving his hand and hips faster, bringing down his other hand to play with his balls. it’s good, but it’s not enough. “fuck, _fuck —_ more, please, more — keep talking like that.”

“you’re driving me crazy, babe,” johnny tells him, “you look so hot, touching yourself like that. i wanna jack you off, and make you cum. suck your pretty dick until you cry, eat you out and make you cum on just my tongue. fuck,” the older rubs himself through his pants harder, almost bucking up into his own touch, “i want you so fucking bad, jaehyun.”

“oh my god,” the model whimpers, throwing his head back and raising one of his heels up onto the chair as he flicks his wrist just right, “i want you, too, fuck. it’s not fair — john, mmm …” jaehyun’s abs tense and his stomach clenches as his hips flex back and forth in his attempt to get himself off, his cock twitching and pulsing in his grasp and glistening with precum. he feels like he’s right up against the edge, but it’s not enough, like he’s trapped against a wall that keeps him from tipping over and free-falling into total bliss. when he’s alone, he can cum like this with no problem, but knowing johnny is right next to him and _watching_ makes his body crave more, even if he knows that he can’t have it. he’s never been in this position; one where he wants johnny so desperately and cannot have him — it seems like his lover is always there, always ready and accessible, just as jaehyun is for him. it’s torture for that to not be the case. 

his thighs tremble as he sinks lower into the seat and raises his hips up, pulling his clothes down more to ensure they’re out of the way. he whines and moans as he keeps thrusting into his now-wet hand, splashes of his wetness forming droplets on his stomach where his sweater has ridden up, and as his free hand trails down from his balls to his perineum, he gasps as he touches his hole. _oh, that’s it._

johnny seems to catch on. “is that what you want, baby? you want to fuck yourself for me?”

“ah,” jaehyun moans out beautifully, nodding his head, “yes, yes … is there still lube in the —”

before he can even finish, johnny is reaching over to pry open the glove compartment, digging around and trying to watch the road at the same time until he finds their stashed bottle of lube. he tosses it at jaehyun, and the younger catches it, his cock bobbing eagerly as he tries to open it with shaky hands. 

“jesus, you’re so pretty,” says johnny, again licking his lips, “feel like i could cum, just looking at you.”

pink in the face at his boyfriend’s words, jaehyun finally manages to uncap the bottle and spread some lube onto his fingers. he raises his legs up and pushes his ass out more, spreading his legs as much as he can and exposing his rosy hole. 

“fuck,” johnny curses, flexing his hips slightly into his hand, “that looks so fucking good.”

jaehyun is panting as he circles his rim, spreading the lubricant around the pucker and squeezing his index inside the tight channel. very much used to this, his ass spreads around the prodding intrusion, hole fluttering around the second knuckle as he sinks into his own heat. it’s not as good as johnny, but _fuck_ is it still good. he groans softly as he presses in and out of himself, crooking his finger when he goes as deep as he can and moaning as he can feel himself opening up. 

soon he’s adding a second, and then a third, and johnny listens intently as jaehyun’s breaths become more laboured, with more and more moans scattered in between his heavy breathing as he fucks himself on his fingers. it’s easy to tell when he pokes at his prostate, because his voice climbs a couple octaves and his whole body seizes up, and he looks so breathtaking, the older man really isn’t sure if he can hold out as much as he thought he could. his cock is _hard_ in his pants, straining and pulsing against the fabric like a separate heartbeat, and jaehyun whimpering about how much he wants johnny’s ‘big fat cock’ really does not help his situation. 

the model is full-on thrusting his hips back, fisting around his cock as he fucks his own hole and chases an orgasm that they can both feel coming. johnny can always tell when jaehyun is about to cum; he starts shaking uncontrollably, moaning high and needy and babbling out filthy nonsense while his back arches and his head falls back. he’s just too beautiful to be real, in johnny’s eyes — the older often wonders how such a perfect angel ended up on earth, and in his life. 

“you gonna cum?” johnny asks, though he knows the answer, “you gonna cum for me, baby?”

“fuck, yes,” jaehyun sobs, “i’m so close, so so so close, john … i wish it was your dick.”

“i know,” johnny almost coos the words, as if he’s comforting his lover, “just keep doing what you’re doing, baby. you’re doing so good, fucking yourself for me. you can do it.”

he can, and he does. as he frantically strokes his cock and fucks his hole, jaehyun finally cums, calling out johnny’s name at the top of his lungs as he’s squirting all over his stomach in a sticky mess, feeling all the tension drain out of his body as his orgasm wrings him dry. he lies there for a few moments, panting and moaning through his aftershocks, before he pulls his fingers out of himself and slumps against the seat, completely spent. 

“good boy,” johnny praises, reaching over to caress through jaehyun’s hair, “so good. don’t you feel better, baby?”

jaehyun sighs, leaning into the other’s touch. “a little …”

with a hum, johnny’s lips quirk into a little smile, and he eyes the sign at the side of the road before carefully navigating his way over. “still not satisfied, hm? even after cumming as hard as you did?”

embarrassed, jaehyun neglects to answer, but the way his ears are bright red is worth a thousand words. he wants to clean himself up and put his clothes back on properly, but his brain feels like mush, and he doesn’t want to move at all; only remain the way he’d collapsed against the seat, soaking up all the endorphins that had exploded in his brain upon achieving his orgasm. 

he closes his eyes for what feels like a few minutes, and johnny doesn’t say anything for a while. the car stops, suddenly, and jaehyun’s eyes snap open, ready to panic. “shit, are we here already?”

johnny laughs, placing a hand on the younger’s chest and urging him to lie back down, to relax. “no, i pulled over. my parents don’t suddenly live in a vacant lot.”

the younger man pulls the curtain aside enough to peek through and see that they are, indeed, parked at the farthest end of an abandoned lot, somewhere off the last exit in indiana before crossing into illinois. the cum that had splattered all over jaehyun’s stomach is now completely dry, so perhaps he’d ‘rested his eyes’ for a bit longer than he thought. 

“why are we here?” he asks, brain still too fogged up to put two and two together. 

the older man smiles at him, the light of the setting sun dyeing his honey skin and blonde hair a shimmery topaz colour, and jaehyun briefly wonders if he’s still asleep, and this is a dream. johnny tucks stray tresses of his long hair away from his face and behind his ear as he unbuckles his seatbelt, climbing over the middle console to where jaehyun is, looking at him curiously, though he’s definitely caught up to speed as to why they’re here, now. 

“we’re about an hour away from chicago,” says the photographer, properly leaning over jaehyun, now, “and i intend to get there without a hard dick.”

jaehyun bites his lip. “looks like there was a miscalculation in your little ‘solution’.”

johnny grins. “i’d call it more of a hidden variable.”

the younger man grins back, cheeks dimpling on either side as he looks up at his boyfriend. “you’d better hurry up and solve it, then.”

playful as their exchange is, there’s really no time to waste. they are very much not supposed to be here in almost every way imaginable, and while johnny’s mother surely won’t be bothered if they’re a little late, he’d rather not keep her waiting an absurd amount of time for them to get into town. nevertheless, his exposed cock is already twitching again by the time johnny leans down to kiss him, rocking his hips into jaehyun’s and making the younger moan around his lover’s tongue. 

jaehyun’s cum may have dried up, but his hole is still very much wet, which johnny discovers as he sneaks a hand down the younger man’s body to circle around it. he feels the older smirk into their kiss just before breaking away, giggling at jaehyun’s resulting whine as he kisses his way down the model’s neck. 

“n-no marks …” jaehyun murmurs, and johnny rolls his eyes. 

“my parents probably know that we have sex, jaehyun.”

“they don’t need to be reminded,” he retorts, attempting to narrow his eyes menacingly but only moaning out when johnny kisses and licks along a particularly sensitive part of his neck. 

johnny pushes up jaehyun’s sweater and flicks his tongue at one of his nipples, causing the younger man to gasp and let out a strangled cry. as he brings up his hand to roll the other one between his fingers, johnny starts to suck and nip lightly at the rose-coloured bud, adoring the way jaehyun’s full, well-built chest quivers and jolts as he plays with his sensitive, erect peaks. 

“j- _ahhn_ …” jaehyun moans out an attempt to say the other’s name, brushing his fingers through his lover’s hair, “hurry, please, we don’t have a lot of time …”

humming, johnny gradually stops, lewdly smacking his lips once he’s done just to tease the other, and see the way his face goes even pinker. he doesn’t waste any more time after that, though; he gets right to what he’s been craving since he’d watched jaehyun touch himself, using his strong hands to force jaehyun’s legs up and his pretty, milky thighs apart. a past johnny had left bite marks and hickies all over the otherwise flawless skin just a few days ago, and he admires the fading bruises for only a moment before focusing on the glistening hole waiting for him between soft, supple cheeks. 

he keeps jaehyun open and pliant as he licks along the spread cleft of his ass, dragging his tongue over his hole and making the model moan beautifully loud, being that he’s still sensitive after cumming not too long ago, despite being fully hard again. he draws circles around the rim with the tip of a stiffened tongue, letting out moans of his own as he savours his lover’s sweet taste, and licks his way into him, just pressing the tip inside for the time being. 

breathy moans fill the car as johnny keeps eating him out, jaehyun pulling at his boyfriend’s pretty, long hair without regard for whether or not he’s messing it up. “oh, fuck, johnny …” he sighs out, letting his head fall back against the window, biting into his lip. it’s not long before he gasps and cries out when johnny starts fucking his tongue into him, bobbing his head back and forth to thrust the slick muscle in and out of the quivering hole, his saliva mixing with both the leftover lube and jaehyun’s juices to make it especially wet: exactly how johnny likes it. 

johnny’s hands grip jaehyun’s thighs so hard he’s likely bruising him, but he hardly notices as he continues to drag his tongue all the way from jaehyun’s hole to his taint, making the younger tremble all over. 

“yes, yes, johnny …” jaehyun praises, chest heaving and bright pink nipples still on display, as his sweater bunches over the bulge of his chest, “fuck, fuck, i could cum like this.”

“not yet, baby,” the older croons, licking his lips as he plunges two fingers into jaehyun’s heat, an action met with a sharp cry from the younger, “you said it yourself, we don’t have a lot of time, so the only time you’re gonna cum is on my dick.”

he whines, but jaehyun nods, eager to be full of johnny. he thrusts his hips back on the fingers thrusting into him, his looseness permitting a third to join swiftly as johnny twists his wrist and spreads his fingers out. his long, thick digits are so much more satisfying to jaehyun, and he yelps when his lover jabs into his prostate, knowing exactly where to find it. he massages and strokes into the sensitive gland, and jaehyun starts shaking again, hardly able to control himself as his limbs tense and release all on their own, causing him to nearly kick his lover in the head. 

“woah,” johnny snickers, pushing jaehyun’s thigh back down and holding him in place with little effort as he continues to finger him, “you’re really desperate for it, aren’t you, baby?”

“god, john,” jaehyun whines out, trying to squirm, but unable to under his lover’s strength, “please, just fuck me already. please. i need you so bad.”

“i need you, too, baby,” says johnny, withdrawing his fingers all at once and making jaehyun hiss, deflating like a balloon. 

it’s worth it though, for he’s immediately transfixed by the sight of johnny’s hand undoing and opening his pants, wrenching them down and revealing his glorious cock, in all its massive splendor. it looks _beautiful,_ curved immaculately and flushed and leaking at the head. jaehyun is more than ready to have it inside of him. 

johnny rubs the tip along jaehyun’s hole, smearing it with precum and making it impossibly wetter in the process. he does this for a few moments, basking in the slippery sensation and admiring the sight of his lover’s doused hole, but when jaehyun whines impatiently, johnny actually heeds his complaints for once, and gives him just the tip, sighing out as he sinks into the tight, addicting heat. 

the model whimpers, attempting to push back for more, but johnny’s hands are still holding him down, rendering him immobile below the waist. thankfully, it doesn’t take him long to get what he wants, for his lover starts to rock into him, slipping in a bit more of the shaft with each back and forth movement, until he’s completely bottomed out inside of the smaller man. jaehyun writhes and cries out, holding onto the seat and bracing himself against the door as johnny fucks into him, adding more speed and more power on every thrust, until he can feel the car rocking slightly around them, following the tempo at which his hips drive into jaehyun’s ass. 

repeatedly, jaehyun moans out johnny’s name like a sacred mantra, relishing the way he can feel his boyfriend in his tummy. his hole clenches at it takes him, spasming around the long, thick shaft that fills him up, clinging around it each time he pulls back. 

“you are so fucking tight,” johnny moans out, raising up on his knees a little to pound into jaehyun harder, “the way you keep clenching around my dick is driving me _crazy.”_

jaehyun can’t even reply, at least not coherently; he only sobs out as johnny hikes his hips up higher, fucking into him _harder_ and folding him like a lawnchair. it feels so good, his entire body _sings_ each time the older man’s tip knocks into his prostate, sending him closer and closer to his orgasm on a rocket plunging through the atmosphere at a speed his brain can’t even conceptualize. 

a hand wraps around his cock, and in his haze, he has to think to be able to tell if it’s his or johnny’s — evidently it’s the latter’s, given how big it is. he’s practically gone now; he knows he won’t last beyond another minute, and the way he _really_ starts to clench around johnny, especially when paired with the trembling of his thighs, is a clear sign. 

“johnny, john, baby,” jaehyun moans out, barely able to open his eyes to look at the other man through the thick curtains of his lashes, “i’m gonna cum, _fuck,_ i’m gonna cum.”

“yeah?” johnny licks his lips, leaning down to kiss jaehyun once again, though it quickly becomes the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths, the closer they get to the end. 

the older man groans out a, “cum for me, baby,” against jaehyun’s lips, and that’s it for the younger man; he starts spurting cum immediately, spilling into johnny’s hand and once again over his own abdomen, his pearly essence filling out the deep valleys in his abs. 

johnny follows close behind, filling jaehyun up, both of them moaning as his hot ropes of cum pour into the younger’s warm insides. they stay like that for a few, blissful moments, languidly kissing and sharing a golden afterglow as the sun sinks deeper into the horizon just beyond the windshield, bathing the sky in a gradient of every hue between orange, pink, purple, and blue. 

♡

“boys, you made it!”

johnny’s mother is running outside and onto the lawn before both of them can even get out of the car. his father follows behind her, and a few other family members join them to greet the two men who’ve pulled up to the house just seconds ago. 

jaehyun hears the heartwarming sound of johnny’s laughter as his mother embraces and kisses him with a vigour that can be felt from where jaehyun stands, bowing politely to the others who are waiting for the mother and son to wrap up their reunion. in the meantime, johnny’s father comes to greet jaehyun with a much calmer hug, and the model feels his ears go red with shyness as the man says a very sincere-sounding “it’s great to see you again.”

once she’s done with johnny, mrs. suh runs over to jaehyun to give him the exact same treatment, and he can’t help but laugh as she wraps herself around him, repeatedly kissing his cheek and proclaiming how much she missed him. not even his own mother greets him so enthusiastically — it really makes him feel as though he’s part of the family.

“josh,” johnny’s mother calls suddenly, turning away from jaehyun and scanning through the faces present on the lawn until she settles on a young man, “will you help john and jaehyun get their stuff into the house, please?” 

“oh, mom, we don’t need help,” johnny insists, but his mother shushes him immediately, shaking her head.

“you drove here for thirteen hours, you must be exhausted! let him help you. when you’re all settled, we can have dinner and catch up, okay?”

pursing his lips, johnny doesn’t argue any further. “okay, okay. jaehyun,” he starts, turning to his boyfriend, “this is my cousin, joshua. i don’t think you guys’ve met.”

joshua gives a wink as he goes to start unloading the trunk, “i follow you on instagram, so don’t worry, i’m already pretty familiar.”

“really?” jaehyun asks, “ah, i’ll follow you back, then!”

“what?” johnny interjects, narrowing his eyes, “you don’t even follow _me_ back!”

the model rolls his eyes, grabbing one of his suitcases, “i meant from my private account, hyung. don’t pop a blood vessel just yet.”

joshua laughs, striking up a conversation with jaehyun as they walk back to the house. johnny stays behind, watching them and smiling fondly. he goes into one of his suitcases, opening a smaller compartment and pulling out the square, velvet box he’d made sure to hide from jaehyun while they were packing. opening it, he checks on the silver ring inside, admiring the luster of the diamonds under the streetlights. perfect. 

slipping the box into his back pocket, he grabs as many suitcases as he can carry and starts toward the house, whistling merrily all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> johnjae nation, screeaaaaaam.
> 
> also follow me on twitter [@tyonghoe](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe) if ur not a coward.
> 
> comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated ♡


End file.
